


Toward Tomorrow

by narutoeatsasuke



Series: I'll follow him [4]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke
Summary: The years flowed by, and before we knew it, our lives had changed. We walked the same path together, and we would keep going;  but where would our paths divide?I'll be here whenever you need me...
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Series: I'll follow him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Change

I snuggled into my bed, content, and happy that it was my own. My dreams were then filled with images of Yunan, slowly stroking my hair, with a kind smile.

**"You are already 20 (Y/n) but are as beautiful as any earthly treasure, and wise as anyone,"** he whispered to me, and I leaned into his hand. 

**"I'm so proud of you, keep going, my queen,"** he said in a hushed voice and kissed my cheek.

I opened my eyes and glanced around; the light peeking in from the curtains. Yawning loudly, I stretched and sat up.

**"Yunan..."** I mumbled and looked at the spot I dreamt he was standing at.

I didn't want to get out of bed just yet, so I lied back down and relished in the warmth. As I started to doze off again, I heard my door open slowly; I didn't need a clue at who it was, so I changed into my male form before they got under my covers. Hiding my face under my pillow, the figure got in my bed and twirled my hair in their finger.

**"Good morning, dear wife,"** Sinbad said sweetly, and I lifted my pillow while staring him in the eyes.

**"Good morning dear husband,"** I replied in my deep voice. 

He yelped and fell off my bed then glared at me. I laughed and looked at him.

**"I just wanted to snuggle with my wife, and I get a man,"** he pouted while getting back on the bed. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down while I got on top. Sinbad pouted and looked away. Grabbing his hands, I put them on my thighs, which seemed to catch his attention as I moved them up slowly.

**"I'm not sorry, you get into a woman's bed and expect not to have repercussions,"** I said to him, and he watched his hands as they went up to my sides.

The look in his eyes changed with my body as I didn't go over my chest, but I felt his hands twitch as they grazed over. Moving his hands to my back, I moved them down slowly until I pulled my hands away and his hands moved on their own; Sinbad explored my body slowly, but then went under my clothes and I felt him against me even more.

**"The morning sun makes you even more beautiful, you know,"** he whispered and sat up with me on his lap.

**"You say that every other morning,"** I replied and he chuckled then lifted my chin gently and smiled at me.

**"Because it's true,"** he said and kissed me deeply. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held me close to him.

**"We'll have many mornings like this,"** he whispered when we pulled away from each other, then kissed my skin and nipped gently, while I tilted my head back.

**"My beautiful wife,"** he said, his tone different from before as he was then above me.

His eyes shone playfully, but there was something underneath. Sinbad trailed his hands up my legs slowly, caressing my skin as he removed his clothing. He then entwined our fingers as he was in between my legs, the brush of pleasure made me blush and look to the side.

**"For such a strong queen, I seem to make you blush a lot,"** he chuckled and I pinched his side.

**"Shut up,"** I said with a pout and he chuckled then my mind was filled with him.

Purple mixed with (h/c), as the only sound in my room, was our breaths and the bed scraping against the floor. Time froze for a moment, as I tried to focus on my gasps while raking my nails down his arms; Sinbad let out ragged breathes while keeping my legs over his shoulders and moving. When our eyes locked, it was just us two in the whole world. I bit my cover as something snapped in me and my body shook, and Sinbads body then shook seconds later; a sweet heat engulfed me and I took breathes as I steadied myself.

We both shuddered as we separated and we took breaths. Sinbad then got dressed and I rolled out of bed and crawled over to my trunk of clothing. Sin laughed and opened the curtains then the window; the soft breeze made me smile and I stood up while sitting on my trunk. Sinbad knelt in front of me and massaged my legs; I giggled and put my clothes on to his dismay and I put my corset on then my shirt. Sinbad's gaze lingered on me, and I flicked his arm.

**"I will turn back into a man if you don't stop,"** I threatened as I brushed out my hair.

**"Come to my office once you're done,"** He said with a small pout but smiled at me then went back to his room after kissing my cheek. 

After a while, I made sure to clean my face and put on some light make-up. Securing my whip around my waist along with staff and bracelet I left to Sin's office. When I got there, I pulled a chair to his desk and started looking through documents. Housing was making progress and trading was going smoothly. Sinbad then entered and kissed my head before sitting in his chair; soon the morning reports began once everyone was there. Everyone filled us in, and Sharkkan was the last to give news about Heliohapt being present for the founding ceremony. I thought for a moment and realized our wedding was also fast approaching as well. 

**"You'll have to start getting used to it, as well as you too (Y/n),"** Ja'far said and I zoned back in,

**"What?"** I asked in some confusion, Ja'far sighed a bit.

**"You'll need to be getting used to being called your highness,"** he said to me and I hid my face in the papers.

**"King Sinbad! Queen (Y/n)!"** They said and I got flustered.

**"Also, how long are you two planning on dressing like common workers?!"** Ja'far questioned, and I shrunk in my seat hiding my face. 

I glanced at Sin who gave me reassuring smile and soon everyone was talking amongst each other. I got up from my spot and got in front of Sharkkan, who smiled confidentially at me and I hugged him to me, being the ever proud big sister. I was happy to see how he had grown since he's been with us. Everyone then talked amongst themselves when I went back to my seat, and then documents were in the room. 

**"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sin,"** Masrur's voice said as he moved in front of the stacks.

**"Did you do that all by yourself?"** I asked he nodded, and my eye twitched.

**"Oh really,"** I then said and grabbed my staff. 

I focused my power in my left arm, as I raised the staff slightly, then hit the floor with it, a rush of energy flowed and everyone got silent and I whispered to myself something select people could hear. Sighing to myself, I set my staff down and went over to masrur and pinched his cheeks.

**"You knew that you could have asked others to help you, you know,"** I said, he nodded, but I could tell he was pouting.

**"Queen?"** Sarios voice questioned as he came to the doorway, along with Ciralolo. 

**"Did you two see him do this?"** I asked them, they then looked at Masrur, to they then looked away.

**"I am going to beat you both,"** I facepalmed and went back to the chair. 

**"Thank you guys, really,"** Sinbad said to all of them and took my hand in his, then kissed it gently.

**"The fact we only have three months until the ceremony and our wedding is all thanks to having had your support. Thank you for having stayed by our side and having believed in us,"** he said, and his hand gripped mine in confidence. 

I smiled at him and my mind wandered to the many thoughts of the many changes that have happened over the year. The country of Sindria was growing rapidly, and soon we would be the first king and queen...queen. I would be a queen, Sinbads queen. The fact that it will be official in 3 months' time, maybe sooner if possible. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be rushed. Time was moving forward, as well as us. The wedding preparations were just about done, and I would be getting fitted one last time for my outfit. I also had to remind Sinbad that he had to get his outfit fitted once last time as well. 

...0o0o0...

I stood behind when Sinbad left for business, while I took care of some of the remaining plans for our wedding. I was currently getting my outfit finalized, while Pipirika and Rurumu were excited to see my final outfit.

**"You look so beautiful (Y/n), Sinbad will be blown away,"** pipirika exclaimed while going through the jewelry. 

**"You will be the center of attention, but Sinbad will only have eyes for you, (Y/n),"** Rurumu said happily.

**"It's still unreal that I'm going to be a queen, also a wife,"** I said to them, and they gushed at me.

**"You and Sinbad are a great couple! You two will make such adorable children,"** Rurumu commented, and I hid behind my hands.

**"My queen, I apologize, but please stop moving, or else I will hurt you,"** the dress-maker said, and I stood still.

**"I'm not a queen, yet,"** I stated to her.

**"We all look up to you like a queen already (Y/n), have confidence in your ruling the country,"** Rurumu said with a reassuring smile.

**"Yeah! You are a strong woman! You would fit right in with us Imuchakk, if you ever want to go back to visit with us,"** Pipirika said with a smile.

**"Thank you both, you really are my best friends,"** I said with a smile, they smiled back at me. 

The dress-maker smiled at me and finished making the arrangements for it to be altered. Once that was over, we went around and made sure everything was finalized since Sinbad wasn't around, I had the help of the two help with the most difficult choices. I was happy for them being by me. We got extra flowers, and I was making flower crowns with them, along with kikiriku and the twins. 

**"Sissy,"** kikiriku held up the flower crown and I bent my head and he set it on me with a smile, which I then set the one I made on his. 

We were enjoying our time together. Later on in the day, Sin and the others came home and explained what was going on. After explaining what went down, Sinbad and I went around the palace, arm in arm. 

**"You need to go to the tailor to finish your outfit, you idiot,"** I stated as we walked through the hall.

**"I'll go when you go get yours done,"** he said with a smile, I laughed.

**"I already did mine, so you will be going alone,"** I replied and he pouted. 

**"We have been planning this wedding and it's almost near, it's kind of frightening,"** I admitted, and we stopped walking.

The sound of a crowd outside and the workers could be heard in the distance. Sinbad had me face him, and he gave me a reassuring smile while stroking my cheek.

**"I'll make it the most memorable wedding, as it will be our first and only one!"** he answered with a grin then held me close to him. 

**"I'm planning on it,"** I said to him, he chuckled and soon he spun me around in his arms.

I let out a laugh and was put back on my feet, his eyes held the most passionate emotion and tucked my hair behind my ear. Sinbad smiled then leaned down, and I leaned up to meet his lips with my own. Time stopped for us, at least it felt like it did. We pulled away and he put his forehead against mine.

**"We'll have all the time in the world, I promise you,"** he whispered while lifting my hands and kissing my knuckles then entwining our fingers. 

I nodded a smile and we continued on. The year brought many changes at a rapid pace, but we kept up. All we could do is keep moving forward. 


	2. Unexpected

Rummaging through the many crates and chests throughout the storage room, with the help of Rurumu, Pipirika, Sario, and Ciralolo, we only got through a section.

**"Who knew your marriage to Sinbad would result in so many gifts!"** Pipirika exclaimed while holding up a piece of fabric.

**"It truly is amazing,"** Ciralolo commented while going through a mountain of books.

**"It just shows how much they have impacted everyone,"** Rurumu said while folding clothing into emptied chests, as she was close to giving birth, I made sure she didn't strain herself.

**"My queen!"** a worker shouted while at the entrance of the storage room.

**"What is it?"** I shouted while popping my head from a crate, the worker laughed and gestured for someone to come in and more workers brought in gifts.

**"And those are from who?"** I questioned,

**"King Rashid, your highness,"** one said with a smile.

**"Now I know we haven't gotten any from him yet,"** I said and fell out of the crate.

One of the workers came over and held up a small box. I was confused but noticed a letter on top of it. Taking it in wonder, I opened the letter before the box;

**I hope this gets to you in one piece.  
Congratulations (Y/n) on your marriage, and I am pleased to have been invited.   
Please accept these gifts I sent, and this one in particular.  
Every queen needs a crown, wear it with pride.  
  
~Rashid**

I blinked and opened the box hesitantly. My eyes widened at the crown in the box; the gold crown glimmered when the sunlight hit it along with the jewels, which were encrusted into it. I handed the note to the worker and lifted the crown up; I hadn't realized there were small chains until the fell; they weren't long chains, but there were jewels handing off the end. The crown made me smile a bit.

**"That is beautiful! Who sent this?"** Pipirika suddenly asked and I almost dropped the crown.

**"Our teacher, King Rashid,"** I answered and set it back in the box and securely shutting it.

**"This needs to be secured. Sario, can you get Rorian and Illiria also,"** I said, he nodded and went to get the two newest addition to my generals. 

With the seven seas alliance having backing from more kingdoms; Queen Mira along with Knight-King Darius, sent more of their people to be part of us. When Sario left, moments later the two appeared,

**"You needed to see us, my queen?"** Illiria asked as she glanced around.

**"I thought I would have enough people, but more gifts arrived,"** I explained to them and they laughed while going to different sections.

**"Queen, everyone is also wondering when you'll be making rounds to check on people,"** Rorian asked as he organized another stockpile of books.

**"Thank you for reminding me Rorian,"** I said, he nodded and went back to what he was doing.

I looked through the gifts Rashid sent, and I found another interesting gift. It was a pair of cups, but the material was see-through, with gold as the handle and jewels encrusted in it. I smiled and set it to the side. We spent a good portion of the day organizing everything and managed to get a good portion done. Sinbad came in looking troubled, which made me concerned. 

**"Sin, you alright?"** I asked everyone got more silent. 

**"(Y/n), would you be upset, if we moved our wedding up?"** he asked, I blinked in confusion.

**"What's going on?"** I pestered, he sighed and looked around at everyone in the room.

**"We need to cancel the ceremony invites, along with the wedding invites as well,"** I was now upset when he said we had to cancel the invitations.

**"What's going on?"** I said to him and folded my arms.

**"There have been incidents happening in Parthevia, Barbarossa was here earlier, and I wasn't sure how to tell you,"** Sinbad started, he seemed troubled.

**"Well the plan was to have our wedding before the ceremony, but I don't mind if it's the day before, will that be better?"** I said with a small smile.

Sinbad then hugged me tightly to him.

**"I will make our wedding one to be remembered, I promise you, (Y/n),"** he said reassuringly.

I nodded and I looked at everyone in the room. Rurumu along with Pipirika gave me reassuring smiles. 

**"Then it will be the day before. Better yet, why not a whole week? Then we can spend the week as a married couple, then as king and queen?"** he suggested with a loving smile while stroking my cheek.

I blushed a bit and nodded to him. Sin kissed my forehead then pulled away.

**"I'll tell everyone to spread the news. The plans are already finished, it's just our outfits right?"** he asked, I nodded when I thought about it.

**"Oh no, I feel sorry for the dress-maker and the tailor,"** I said, but he had me look at him.

**"Don't worry that pretty mind of yours. I will get it done for you,"** he said kissed my cheek then left. 

**"This is exciting! We need to prepare for your pampering day!"** pipirika said happily as she glomped me, and I laughed. 

**"I'm glad I get to wear that pretty outfit,"** I admitted and we laughed while talking about the final plans for the wedding. 

It wasn't planned, but at least we got to get married sooner...

~0o0o0~

I was with Jafar in Sinbad's office as we were discussing what had to be done. Sharkkan, along with Hinahoho and Mystras were I the room.

**"What?! I'm being sent back to Heliohapt?!"** Sharrkan was taken back by the sudden information and soon guards from Heliohapt came in the room.

I was sad we had to, but he wouldn't get a second chance if anything were to happen. Sinbad explained what was going on with his mother. I glanced at Sinbad, then stepped closer to him, and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sinbad looked at me and nuzzled my side before looking at his hands.

**"When it happened to us...it was too late. Our mother...we hadn't understood her condition,"** he said, the memories of our mother appeared in my head, and how she was always looking out for us. 

**"I'm going to meet up with my mother. But I'll be back soon. After all, while I am a prince of Heliohapt, I'm also one of the eight generals,"** he stated, and I smiled at him since I knew he would be. 

I pulled away from Sinbad and got in front of Sharkkan, then rubbed my eyes to keep from crying.

**"Please don't cry, sister!"** Sharkkan said and hugged me, which did it for me, and I was crying while hugging him.

**"Do we need to send him home?"** I looked at sin with pleading eyes, and I saw Ja'far sigh,

**"Why did I think this would happen, but didn't actually want it to?"** he then mumbled.

**"Don't worry (Y/n), he'll be back,"** Sinbad said in a calm voice. I sniffled while giving him a sad look.

**"You sure?"** I asked, he nodded and I pulled away from Sharkkan a bit.

Sharkkan wiped his tears and held my hands.

**"I'll bring back a lot of gifts for you sister! And I may not be here to see you in your wedding outfit, will you wear it when I come back?"** he said, I nodded and he smiled then hugged me as tightly as he could, which I returned.

**"I'll see you off then,"** I said and wiped my tears, which he did again while nodding. 

I looked to Sinbad who gave me a nod and we left, with the guards following us.

**"It really makes me sad I won't see you in your outfit sister,"** Sharkkan said with a pout and held my hand.

I smiled and held his hand in mine. The walk to the dock was a melancholy one, as I didn't want to let go of him, but knew he had to head home. Along the way, I was greeted by our citizens and children. It made me happy that these people looked to us, even though a few years ago, we were just like them; Sinbad and I strived to be where we were now, we lost people along the way but gained new friends. I hugged Sharkkan one last time, which he returned and I waved him off, but he stopped and looked at the palace. I wonder what made him have that look in his eyes...

~0o0o0~

I worked day and night to provide medical care for everyone that came to the make-shift clinic we established, but as more and more people came, the more help I had, to make it better.

**"Queen (Y/n)! You have done so much for me and my family!"** an older man said with a relieved smile, as he cradled his infant son in his arms, while his older son clung to his leg.

**"I care about all my people, and I want medical help to be the base of when my country gets established,"** I explained and made more medicine, along with instructing others.

**"U-um, q-queen (Y/n)?"** a small voice caught my attention, and I looked to see a small girl holding a doll made of hay.

**"What can I do for you?"** I asked with a kind smile, she tugged her shirt and looked away.

**"M-my mom sent me to get her medicine,"** she mumbled, and I nodded.

**"What's your mom's name?"** I asked her, 

**"F-feriala,"** she mumbled, and luckily Varon's power helped me hear her.

**"I know that one,"** I said and went to grab the medicine which had just gotten done.

When I returned, she was watching one of the workers, who was explaining what they were doing.

**"Maybe you can be a medicine maker one day,"** I said with a reassuring smile, she nodded shyly and ran out when I handed her the medicine. 

Flashes of Sinbad rummaging through my trunks appeared in my head; I sighed and finished up what I was doing. 

**"Good work today! I have to leave for now,"** I said to the workers, who sent me off, and I changed into Sitris full-body djinn equip and went back to the palace.

I greeted the citizens as I passed them. They got used to me changing between my djinn equips, which was relieving. Our kingdom was growing, which made us all happy. The kingdom was thriving, and hopefully, we would continue this way. 

**"Queen, have you told Sinbad that you have found a piece of land for your kingdom?"** Tanran's voice echoed in my head, and I stopped for a moment.

The year was full of surprises, and having been guided by my visions to find land for my own kingdom. Shaking my head, I got to my room and sat on my chest while looking at the door while I changed into my male form. I waited and the door opened, then Sinbad and I locked eyes. Sinbad froze and twidled his fingers for a moment as the door closed.

**"Are you going to tell me why you were going to go through my things?"** I asked in a calm voice, he looked to the side.

**"I heard that Rashid sent you a crown,"** he said, and I facepalmed.

**"You idiot,"** I sighed and got up, then went to my vanity, and pushed a bit.

**"You wouldn't have found it either way,"** I said and a spot that was covered in cloth was revealed.

**"I made this hole to hide my crown away,"** I explained while taking out the box and setting it on my vanity.

**"You could have asked Sin,"** I said, he pouted a bit and came over to me.

I changed back to regular form and opened up the box. Sinbad peeked in and reached for it, but stopped.

**"Go ahead,"** I said and he took it out, and held it up.

The sunlight made it sparkle as he turned it slowly. He looked at me and held it to me. I held the box open but he shook his head. I blinked and bent my head a bit, and I felt the crown nestle on my temple and I looked back to him; I saw my reflection in his eyes, which held adoration and passion. Sinbad twirled my hair on his finger while not taking his eyes off me.

**"I thought you were gorgeous before, but this makes you look more than that,"** he mumbled and held my hands in his own.

I felt my face burn and he chuckled then leaned down to kiss me deeply. I closed my eyes while wrapping my arms around his neck. The moments after went by quickly; I was pressed against the wall, while Sinbad wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed into me; Gasping for air, he attacked my neck and left marks. I moved my hands into his shirt and he pressed against me more; I tugged his hair a bit, which made it come undone; he then kissed me deeply again and set me down, then spun me around while hiking up my skirt. My hands took hold of the curtain and just about tore it. I blushed and I felt Sinbad move between my thighs. 

**"You are too beautiful. I'm glad I get to see this side of you,"** he whispered into my ear, then kissing my neck and suddenly he was in me.

I tore the curtain and bit my lip as he was gripping my hips. Looking back at him, our eyes met, and a deep blush was on his face, as he was taking breaths; He moved slowly while maintaining eye contact and I gripped the curtain. Sins' eyes turned a dark gold while staring at me. The feeling of being full was all that was on my mind, along with the look Sinbad had on his face. I smiled shyly, which made him tense and move. The sensation was exhilarating, as we haven't been like this in awhile.

**"S-sin...bad..."** I said breathlessly as I bit my lip to keep from making loud noises.

**"Say it again, please,"** he said in a deep voice, and I felt him dig his nails into my waist. 

I shuddered and said his name once again. Sinbad and I were both in ecstasy as the feeling of filling and being filled enveloped our senses. Sinbad held me close to his chest as he moved inside me. I let go of the curtain and was then tugging his hair. The sound of our gasps and moans echoed in my room; Sinbad was all that filled my head, and I didn't care one bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS COMMENTS CONCERNS??


End file.
